


How To Love?(& Live)

by gouuki



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 이달의 소녀
Genre: F/F, Gen, chuu también, robo-vivi, this is a mess, todas son bebés pero ellas 2 más, voy a añadir a las demás dependiendo de cómo avance, yeojin es una bebé
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouuki/pseuds/gouuki
Summary: Para ser un androide, ViVi no sabe muchas cosas.Un poco de Sci-fi, slice of life, drama, romance y otro poco de no-sé-qué-está-pasando.Esto tenía más sentido en mi mente, espero que les guste.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todo se ve tan fancy aquí ohmahgosh. 
> 
> Hello, welcome. I wanna try something right now. Let's get it!  
> ( Capítulos cortos. Notas al final de los episodios)
> 
> Esto estuvo en wattpad. Mala idea. Ahora lo traje aquí para ordenarlo mejor, espero que me funcione.  
> Es mi primer fanfic de LOONA. En general el primero de chicas, de verdad espero que les guste.  
> 

_< 100%>_  
  
  
**Into**  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Quiero ver sus borradores la próxima semana. Y no hablo de esos borradores Kang, baja la mano.  
  
  
La clase reía y rodaba los ojos por un chiste bobo que uno de los chicos había hecho. Kang era el payaso del salón y acababa de hacer una de sus payasadas. No tenía el aspecto normal de un payaso, su nariz no era lo suficientemente roja o grande para eso, pero así lo llamaban. ViVi, quien no había entendido la gracia, se quedaba dibujando un mapa en una hoja de papel. Cuando sonó la campana se armó el desorden. Todos corrían a la cafetería o a jugar en los patios. ViVi solo guardó sus cosas y se quedó mirando por la ventada de al lado.  
  
  
\- Vi? - una voz la llamó. Al girar, una chica con las cejas perfectamente maquilladas le sonreía.  
\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Vamos a pasar el rato en la cancha de basquet.  
  
\- Ah, sí.  
  
  
3 chicas y un robot con aspecto de chica caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.  
Heejin, la de las cejas.  
Haseul, la que parece el pajarito de una película de Stuart Little.  
Hyunjin, la que ViVi pensaba que vivía en la panadería hasta que la invitó a su casa a ver dicha película de Stuart Little.  
Y por último estaba ViVi, quien las seguía en silencio mientras bebía de su caja de jugo de limón regalada por Hyunjin.  
  
  
-¿Hoy deberíamos ir al karaoke?- preguntó Haseul antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo.  
  
\- Mejor vamos a pasear al centro comercial, hay aretes nuevos en la tienda de accesorios y quiero verlos.- respondió Hyunjin.  
  
\- Oooh call! Así te arreglamos para que vayas a ver a tu crush mañana.  
  
  
Risitas salían de sus labios, combinadas con _wiiius_ y _wuuuus_ que parecían un poco molestos para Hyunjin. Si es que el sonrojo en sus mejillas significaba molestia, eso era.  
  
  
-Nononono, mas bien deberías aprovechar en comprar una nueva billetera Haseul.  
  
\- No cambies el tema Jin!  
  
\- Sí, además mi billetera aún sirve- se escuchó salir del puchero de Haseul. - Tiene el color perfecto y la compré a un buen precio...  
  
  
El cerebro de ViVi se había quedado pensando en una palabra. ¿Que es crush? Reconoció que era inglés, pero no tiene sentido en el modo en que lo usaron. ¿Alistarse para un aplastamiento? ¿Alguien va a ser atropellado? _¿Van a arreglar a Hyunjin para-_  
  
  
-Vi?  
  
Hyunjin la despertó de su trance. ViVi pestañeó lento y se quedó mirándola.  
  
  
\- Creo que la perdimos. Haseul empezó a reírse bajito y Heejin le dio una palmada en el hombro e intentó no reírse, sin mucho éxito.  
  
\- No seas así, sabes que tiene problemas para entender el coreano. Vivi, ¿estás bien? ¿No entiendes algo?  
  
\- ¿Qué es crush?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Crush es...- Haseul lanzó una pelota a la canasta, pero esta ni siquiera llegó a rozar la red por donde debía entrar. - alguien que te gusta!  
  
\- Tal vez Hyunjin debería responder eso- dijo Heeki, riendo ligero.  
  
\- Mi crush es este pan- dijo la mencionada, ignorando el tema mientras veía con ojos brillositos el croissant en sus manos. Decir que su crush era su pan no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.  
  
\- Bien que te escapas los sábados para espiarlo. Eres toda una stalker. No puedo creer que me engañes así- Heejin se secó la lágrima imaginaria que caía por su mejilla.  
  
\- ¿Tienes pruebas?  
  
\- Pruebas...engaño...- repetía en voz baja la androide. Con un flash, una imagen se le vino a la mente; una de sábanas blancas y plumas rojas esparcidas en el suelo.  
  
\- Aaah, Vivi parece una bebé~- cantaba Haseul sin conocer los pensamientos ni la naturaleza de su delicada amiga.  
  
\- ¿Verdad? Tú también pareces una bebé- dijo Heejin mirando a Haseul.  
  
\- ¿Yo?- Haseul hizo un hairflip y puso sus manos bajo su rostro como si fuera una flor.  
  
\- Sí, hace rato estás intentando que la pelota entre a la canasta y no puedes. Eso es algo que haría un bebé.  
  
  
  
Las chicas rieron con la cara que puso Haseul. ViVi grabó el sonido en su memoria para practicarlo más tarde. Ya se le había hecho costumbre guardar pequeñas escenas que observaba del grupo frente a ella en su memoria. Aún después de 18 archivos, la de cabello rosa no lograba crear una risa tan natural como las de ellas.  
  
  
\- Dame la pelota, te voy a mostrar cómo se hace.  
  
\- Inténtalo.  
  
\- Voy a apostar por Haseul.  
  
\- ¿Que piensas apostar?- preguntó Haseul, sin hacer caso a la queja de Heejin y observando con interés el pan dulce que tenía Hyunjin al lado. Hyunjin lo escondió detras de ella.  
  
\- ¿Un jugo?  
  
\- Tú... ¡¿por qué si quiera tienes tantas cajas de eso?!  
  
\- Mamá trajo un par de cajas que le regalaron del almacén.  
  
\- Yo quiero- comentó una voz tierna.  
  
\- ¿Quieres jugo ViVi?- preguntó Hyunjin con una sonrisa suave a la pelirosa, quien asintió en respuesta.  
  
\- Te daré las cajas que quieras, puedes ir a mi casa si quieres.  
  
\- Me engañas en mi propia cara, no puedo creerlo- Heejin nuevamente fingía llorar.  
  
\- ¡Ya lanza la pelota de una vez! / ¡Ya lanza la pelota de una vez! Gritaron Haseul y Hyunjin al unísono, se miraron las caras y empezaron a reírse.  
  
  
  
Nota mental de ViVi: aprender a reírse y encontrar más datos sobre un crush.  
  
  
  
_< 99%>_


	2. 2

_< 98%>_  
  
  
  
                                                                                                              **The**  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Cómo inició todo? ViVi no lo sabe. Lo único que recuerda es abrir los ojos y ver un lugar oscuro, lleno de botellas en cajas apiladas y olor a desinfectante en el ambiente. Ese era su hogar, oscuro y frío, sin ventanas por donde entrara luz. A veces escuchaba una puerta de metal abrirse solo para ser cerrada luego de unas horas.  
  
Un día se animó a salir de esa oscuridad y empezó a caminar por las calles, buscando algún lugar que aparecía en su memoria. Borroso, verde y claro al mismo tiempo. Buscó en libros y en letreros sin encontrarlo. Y, al atardecer, siempre volvía a aquel lugar sin luz de donde salió. Hasta que un día, como el primer rayo de luz que cayó en sus ojos, una imagen cálida se presentó. Al comienzo la figura frente a ella se sorprendió y luego le habló.  
  
  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
ViVi solo la observó por unos segundos. Le recordaba al color amarillo.  
  
  
\- No sé dónde estoy.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
\- ¡Apuesto que Vivi lanza mejor que ustedes dos!  
  
\- ¿Vivi bebé? ¡Pero solo mírala! Se ve tan delicada y risueña, no creo...  
  
\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?  
  
  
La pelota que le lanzó Heejin fue atrapada por sus manos. ViVi se puso de pie, analizó la esfera naranja entre sus manos y el lugar por donde debía entrar.  
  
\- Uh...¿Vivi?  
  
\- Tranquila, todas aquí somos malas para lanzar. Incluso si lo haces mal, para nosotras serías buen- Haseul casi se atraganta con su saliba. El shot más perfecto acababa de ser ejecutado. El balón ni siquiera rozó el borde del aro, sino que entró con tanta gracia que parecía hubiera sido lanzada por un genio deportista. Tal vez Haseul exageraba, pero el lanzamiento había sido muy limpio y ninguna de las chicas sentadas al borde del campo podía negarlo. Por varios segundos no pudieron cerrar sus bocas por el asombro.  
  
\- ¡Woooah Vi-vi!~  
  
\- ¡Eso fue genial!  
  
\- Fue solo un lanzamiento - respondió la chica de pie frente al aro.  
  
\- ¡Igual eres muy buena! Contigo podría conseguir los boletos que me faltan para ganar el peluche de periquito de SmileyLand~  
  
\- ¿Sigues juntando los tickets?  
  
\- ¡Yep!  
  
  
ViVi se quedaba observando a las chicas en las gradas. Eso era amistad. Ellas eran sus amigas. El concepto había sido aprendido y grabado de manera _natural_. ¿Qué es lo que le falta para verse igual que ellas? Además de una batería que durara más y cabello de color oscuro.  
  
\- ¡Lanza otra vez! - pidió Haseul, quien ya se veía dejando un millón de tickets en la mesa de canje del parque de diversiones.  
  
  
Y lanzó.  
  
Y volvió a lanzar. Cada vez un paso más lejos.  
  
En cada intento lograba encestar de manera perfecta. Sí, Haseul podía sentir a su felpudo amigo entre sus brazos. Curiosamente se sentía más grande de lo que recordaba haberlo visto. Risas le hicieron abrir sus ojos. Estaba abrazando a Hyunjin, quien la veía con cara como de asquito.  
  
  
\- Yo también te quiero Hyunjinie~  
  
\- Si me quieres como dices deja de intentar robarte mi pan.  
  
La mano derecha de Haseul dejó de estirarse en vano para regresar al regazo de su dueña sin pan ni gloria.  
  
\- Ya se va a acabar el break. ¿Deberíamos regresar?- Heejin se había puesto de pie mientras lo decía. Los rostros de las otras dos se veían un poco desanimadas. Heejin rió cruzandose de brazos.  
\- ¿Acaso se olvidan que es viernes? ¡Tenemos todo el fin de semana para divertirnos!  
  
  
\- ¡Verdad! Aunque igual aún tengo la tarea de historia por terminar.- dijo Haseul viendo al suelo y pateándolo sin mucha fuerza.  
  
ViVi, que se había acercado a ellas luego de dejar la pelota en el suelo, habló. -Si quieres te puedo ayudar.  
  
\- ¿De verdad?  
  
ViVi asintió. Haseul quería llorar.  
  
\- ¡Por eso eres mi hija favorita!  
  
  
Ahora los brazos de Haseul rodeaban a ViVi. Ella sintió la necesidad de sonreír y, con un poco de esfuerzo, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
  
  
\- Ya vámonos, vamos a quedarnos fuera de clases si no avanzamos.- mencionó Hyunjin, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ViVi.  
\- ¡Y no la asfixies con tus abrazos de oso!  
  
\- ¡No exageres! No la estoy asfixiando, ¿Verdad Vivi?  
\- No lo hace. Me gusta, no te preocupes Hyunjin- respondió la androide de manera calmada. Hyunjin rió.  
  
\- No digas que no te lo advertí.  
  
\- ¡No me dejen fuera de su abrazo!  
  
Heejin abrazó a todas al mismo tiempo (como pudo) y empezaron a avanzar.  
  
-¿No deberíamos soltarnos?- pregunta ViVi.  
  
\- No, así estamos bien.- responde Haseul, mientras intenta no tropezar y sigue riéndose como las demás.  
  
  
ViVi sonrió.  
  
  
  
  
_< 97%>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 황색의jin


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A y Bu?

  
  
  
                                                                                                      **New**  
  
  
  


  
Eran las 12:15 pm y el viejo aún no regresaba. Yves se había olvidado las llaves del apartamento y su muy inteligente tío se había llevado las de repuesto. Suspiró, no había cómo contactarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar sentada en el suelo.

Golpeó el reverso de su cabeza contra la puerta en desesperación. ¿Se habrá ido a tomar? Solo esperaba que no le haya pasado nada grave, no se podían dar el lujo de gastos médicos este mes.

  
\- ¿Yves?

  
Giró su rostro hacia la dueña de la voz. De pie a unos pasos de donde ella se había sentado estaba Jiwoo, vistiendo su pijama de osito rosa.

Yves levantó la mano a modo de saludo y volvió a meterla en su bolsillo.  
  


\- ¿Pasó algo?- Jiwoo se sentó a su lado y frotó sus ojos.

\- Nada. ¿Te desperté? No es normal que me visites a esta hora.

\- Te visitaría a esta hora si me lo pidieras. Aún no me dices nada sobre quedarnos a ver películas un día.

\- Chuu, no puedo.

  
La del apodo rió.

  
\- ¿Pero si quieres?

\- Lo estoy pensando.

\- Hmm. ¿Lo quieres pensar adentro con una taza de té y galletas? Aquí hace frío.

  
Jiwoo tenía razón. Yves sonrió ligero para si misma antes de responder.

  
\- No esperes nada.

  
Chuu se puso de pie en un salto y sonriente le habló.

  
\- Lo que tú digas~

  
Yves esperaba que el viejo vuelva pronto, no quería tener que deberle favores a su tierna vecina. Sería una mala influencia para ella si siguieran juntandose y sabía lo que la menor quería lograr. No estaba lista para eso, menos ahora. Ahora solo recibiría una taza de té, galletas y una conversación casual.

 

 

 

Lejos, entre el cielo nocturno y un campo desolado, se encontraba un grupo de personas encerradas en el sótano de un edificio abandonado. En medio de ellos, una chica dormida en una silla esperaba  _ser._

_Un nuevo comando, una nueva memoria, un nuevo corazón. La oportunidad de una nueva vida estaba por comenzar._

Aún faltaban algunos ajustes. Pronto ella también despertaría. Las personas escondidas en esa habitación trabajarían en ello, en especial uno de ellos que pronto debería volver a casa con su sobrina-hija. Él, que no pudo cumplir su parte del trato y ahora se preocuparía porque no vuelva a suceder.

Para su mala suerte, su plan se arruinará. Pero ni él ni nadie en ese cuarto han de enterarse aún. Si hay alguien que ha de saberlo será alguien de la misma naturaleza que la que ahora espera.

 __  
  
  
  
<input: wait>

_< 0%>_

  
  
  


  
  


* Heejin()_() está escribiendo *

  
  
Heejin()_(): Alguien despierta?  
  
+°Haseul°+: Son más de las 12  
  
+°Haseul°+: Que haces despierta?  
Heejin()_(): Lo mismo te pregunto xD  
  
+°Haseul°+: :P  
Heejin()_(): No puedo dormir  
  
Heejin()_(): Tuve un sueño raro  
  
+°Haseul°+: Cuenta :O  
  
Heejin()_(): Era una chacha y me ponía a limpiar una mansión  
  
+°Haseul°+: LOL?  
  
Heejin()_(): Espera  
  
Heejin()_(): Luego era alicia y estaba el conejo  
  
Heejin()_(): Pero cuando lo perseguí habían más conejos  
  
Heejin()_(): Y luego vi a mijeon....  
  
+°Haseul°+: D:  
  
Heejin()_(): Y mi ropa cambió a un vestido negro  
  
Heejin()_(): Estaba llena de corazones rojos  
  
Heejin()_(): Y creo que Mijeon dijo algo, no le escuché bien  
  
Heejin()_(): Pero cuando levanté la mirada ya no estaba  
  
Heejin()_(): Los conejos tampico  
  
Heejin()_(): Y me puse a llorar  
  
Heejin()_(): El cuarto se derretía  
  
Heejin()_(): Y me desperté llorando  
  
Heejin()_(): :((((  
  
+°Haseul°+: Quieres que te pase videos de perritos?  
  
Heejin()_(): Porfa  
  
Heejin()_(): O de conejos  
  
+°Haseul°+: Te voy a mandar mis mejores videos de perritos  
  
+°Haseul°+: Mañana quieres ir a verla?  
  
Heejin()_(): No  
  
Heejin()_(): Mañana vamos a reclamar ese peluche que tanto quieres  
  
Heejin()_(): Ya iré otro día  
  
+°Haseul°+: Me avisas para acompañarte  
  
Heejin()_(): Va  
  
Heejin()_(): Va a venir tu hermanita?  
  
+°Haseul°+: Sí  
  
+°Haseul°+: Me mata si la dejo sola en casa mientras voy a smileyland  
  
Heejin()_(): Cualquiera lo haría xD  
  
+°Haseul°+: Ella en especial x'DDD  
  
+°Haseul°+: [No_estoy_lista_para_casarme.mp4]  
  
Heejin()_(): Y eso??  
  
+°Haseul°+: Es de perritos  
  
+°Haseul°+: [Top_adorables_diciembre_2017.mp4]  
  
+°Haseul°+: [Esto_te_sacara_una_sonrisa.mp4]  
  
+°Haseul°+: [Ella_adopto_un_gatito.mp4]  
  
+°Haseul°+: [Dogvines.mp4]  
  
+°Haseul°+: [Dogvines2.mp4]  
  
+°Haseul°+: Eso debería ser suficiente  
  
Heejin()_(): Gracias❤  
  
+°Haseul°+: De nada❤  
  
+°Haseul°+: Si necesitas más avísame  
  
+°Haseul°+: Ahora yo tampoco puedo dormir lol  
  
  
  
Y Haseul se quedó dormida con el celular en la mano como a los 10 minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "neocheoreom doego shipdeon nae mami" dijo la Chuu.  
> "mudae wie jomyeongdeuri meoreojigo" respondió la Ibs.  
> Aibs.  
> Esa wera.
> 
> Mijeon?  
> Conejos tampico?


End file.
